Fresh Pretty Cure 2
by Neon the Hedgehog
Summary: After what happened with Lord Mobieus two years ago,16 year old Love and her friends Miki,Buki,and Setsuna go to the Sweets Kingdom to attend Tarte and Azukina's wedding.But when a new evil strikes,Pretty Cure must stop it. But when they get stopped by this unknown Cure who seems to not want to join the team,the team must find out who it is. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Fresh Pretty Cure 2!**

**I don't own Fresh Pretty Cure some other people do. This is gonna be an interesting Pretty Cure!**

**Episode 1: Wedding Bells are Ringing! People are Screaming!**

"Love-chan, hurry up we're gonna be late"My best friend Miki yelled from my bedroom door.

"I'm coming"I yelled back putting on the last flower accessory.

Its been two years since we've defeated Lord Mobieus. Also we haven't seen Chiffon and Tarte after they went back to the Sweets Kingdom. And today was Tarte and Azukina's wedding day. I'm so excited that everyone is gonna be there especially Setsuna who we haven't seen either. I got up and opened the door and saw Miki with a blue strapless dress decorated with blue diamonds and Buki with a two shoulder yellow dress decorated with hearts.

"What took you so long love? You know we're suppose to meet Setsuna outside so we can teleport to the Sweets Kingdom"Miki said crossing her arms.

I gave her an awkward smile "Have to look my best".

Buki smiled "Let's go".

We nodded as we said by to my mother and we went outside to wait for Setsuna. After a few minutes we saw a bright red light appear on the sidewalk and appeared was a black hair girl wearing a off-shoulder red dress that was decorated with stars.

"Setsuna"We all yelled with happiness as we ran up to hug her.

"It's been a while"She said as she hugged us back "Lets get a move on".

We all nodded as she took out her Linkrun.

"Akarun to the Sweets Kingdom"Setsuna yelled out as a bright light appeared and we teleported away.

We teleported in front of of the Sweets Castle. It was decorated with white balloons and streamers.

"Come on Love"Buki said motioning me to the door.

"Coming"I said following her.

We went inside and we saw all different kinds of flowers around the chairs and everyone was just talking to each other.

"Setsuna over here"A manly voice called us over.

We turned around and saw Soular and Wester dressed in white tuxs and waving us over.

"Soular"Miki said happily.

"Wester"Buki said happily.

"It's been awhile Pretty Cure"Soular said smirking.

"It has"I replied.

All of the sudden,something jumped on me and I tobbled to the floor.

"Love"Everyone yelled in shock.

"I'm okay"I said sitting up.

I looked at the thing on my lap and I saw Chiffon wearing a flower crown on her head.

"Chiffon"I cried as I hugged her. The others did the same.

"Sorry about that Pretty Cure. Chiffon is just so excited"A voice said from behind.

We turned around and saw Elder staring at us.

"Elder"We all said happily.

"Hello Ladies. Nice to see you. And bye"Elder said with a wink.

"So cold"We said as we all frowned.

**(Got that from episode 32)!**

"Time to take our seats"Elder said motioning us to sit down.

We walked to our seat and sat down in out seats.

All the bridesmaids and grooms walked down the aile. And finally the bride's music came on as we all stood up from our chairs and looked out the door. Out came Azukina with her white dress and veil over her face.

"So pretty"We all said as our eyes sparkled with delight.

She finished walking down the aile and walked over to Tarte who was wearing a white tux. We all sat down in our seats as the cemony began.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate this happy day as Prince Tarte and Princess Azukina become one. Alright now Tarte repeat after me". The priest said.

Tarte nodded.

"Do you,Prince Tarte,take Azukina to be you wife. To love and to hold through sickness and health,rich or poor for all eternity".

"I do"Tarte said with a smile.

"And do you,Princess Azukina,take Prince Tarte to be your husband. To love and to hold through sickness and through health,rich or poor for all eternity".

"I do"Azukina said with a giggle.

"I now pronouce you husband and wife"The priest said closing his book.

Tarte lifted Azukina veil but before they could kiss,something bursted through the wall making everyone run in terror.

"What going on"I asked in shock.

A monster bursted through the wall and yelled out "Fambi".

"Fambi"Miki asked in shock.

"What wrong Pretty Cure never saw this before"A voice said.

We looked and saw who we didn't want our eyes to see.

"Northa"We all yelled in shock.

"That's right I'm back and ready to destroy you"She said with an evil laugh "Fambi,attack".

"Fambi"The monster yelled as it charged towards us.

"Everyone"I yelled.

The others nodded.

I popped the key into my Linkrun and swiped my finger over the round button.

"Change Pretty Cure"We all yelled as our hair changed and we tapped our glowing feet on the ground "Beat Up" And we threw our hands into the air.

We all transformed into our normal Pretty Cure uniforms and we all landed on the ground.

"The pink heart is an emblem of love. Freshly picked,Cure Peach".

"The blue heart is an emblem of hope. Freshly gathered,Cure Berry".

"The yellow heart is an emblem of prayers. Freshly harvested,Cure Pine".

"The scarlet heart is an emblem of happiness. Freshly ripened,Cure Passion".

"Let's...Pretty Cure"We all shouted.

I looked down at my uniform and remembered the times we had. Then I noticed that their was another heart we're the others were on our patches. This one was green.

"Look over there"I heard Pine yell as we all turned around and saw a shadow figure of a girl standing with her arms crossed.

She jumped down and landed on her two feet.

"Who are you"I asked the girl.

She looked at me and I notice that she was wearing an outfit similar to ours but it was a one shoulder top with white fabric under the shoulder part and her skirt was greem with white fabric under it as well. Her boots were long and were the color of green and white. Her hair was short with short pigtails that were covered by green hearts. Her hair was a light green color.

"That is no of your concern right now"The girl said rudely.

We all gasped as she ran towards to Fambi and kicked it's side making the monster fall.

"Time to finish this"The girl yelled with a hint of anger.

She took out her Linkrun and popped in her mini fairy and swiped her button and did a backflip revealing a green tamberine.

"Save,Music of Gladness. Grass Tamberine" And she patted the tamberine three times making it having a nice beat "Bad things,Bad things fly away" And she held it in front of her "Pretty Cure,Grass Rumble".

"Fambi"The monster yelled as it disappeared.

"Impossible"The others said as they stared in awe.

"Hey"I yelled calling for the girl.

The girl turned around a little bit and stared.

"Since you a Pretty Cure,Cure Grass,would you like to join our team"I asked happily.

She gave me an annoyed look and pushed me away which made me tumble alittle bit.

"I dont want to join you stupid team. I work alone"And with that she jumped into the hole in the wall and lefted leaving me dumbfounded.

"Well that was rude"I heard Buki say as she walked over to me.

"Yeah I guess"I said.

We all detransformed.

"So...no more food and partying"I said.

"Love"Everyone shouted as they smiled.

"Sorry I'm hungry"I said as I shrugged.

I couldn't help but think about that new Cure we just faced a few seconds ago. Why didn't see want to join? Why did she want to work alone? Did she want to take all of the credit? I just shook it off and looked at the others.

"Let's go find everyone else and tell them that everything is alright"I said happily.

Everyone else nodded and we walked out of the door.

We saw everyone outside with scared looks on their faces.

"Everyone"We heard someone yell. We looked and saw Tarte along with Azukina running towards us.

"Tarte"We all yelled happily.

"Is everything okay"He asked.

"Yes"We said.

"Good".

"Now Tarte how are you gonna seal your vows"I said with a smirk.

Both Tarte and Azukina blushed at the staement.

We all laughed as Tarte and Azukina shared a cute kiss.

"Tarte. We just noticed a new Cure"Miki said.

"Well that's strange. Are you sure it wasn't an illusion"Tarte asked.

"We're sure. Even our uniforms tell the truth"Buki said.

"Well,maybe tomorrow when a new monster attacks,we'll see this new Cure so we can confrim that its a new Cure"Tarte said.

We nodded.

"Now it's time to party"Tarte said happily.

We all agreed happily as we all entered the reception hall.

**Meanwhile on top of some random building...**

The same girl we saw before was standing their with her arms crossed as she looked at the bright moon.

"Join Pretty Cure...that's insane"She said crossing her arms tighter.

"We'll meet again...Pretty Cure"She said as she lefted by jumping as many buildings as possible and went out of sight.

**Thanks for reading. The wedding scene wasn't so great but I don't really listen to weddings excepted the kissing part and well...you know the reception! Chapter two coming up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fresh Pretty Cure 2 Episode 2**

**I don't own Pretty Cure. but I do own some of the characters in this story. Please review and follow me.**

Chapter 2

"Oh no, i'm gonna be late for school"I yelled as I got out of bed and got ready.

I ran down the stairs and popped some toast in my mouth "Mom, why didn't you wake me up".

"I called you three times Love-chan, but you wouldn't get out of bed"Mom giggled.

"I'm off"I yelled as I exited the house and ran for my life.

I finally made it in time before the first bell ran, what a miracle.

"Love-chan".

I turned around and my eyes opened with suprise "Setsune, what are you doing here".

"I've decided to attend school here again and stay with you guys if thats okay with you"She answered.

"Of course its okay. Mom would really love to see you again".

Setsune smiled "Great. Let's go before we miss class".

I squealed "Okay".

We walked into class and sat down. The teacher was just about to walk in.

"Good Morning class and welcome back. I hope you enjoyed that great summer".

Everyone squealed with joy.

"Now, I have an annocement to make. We have a new studentin our class this year. Please introduce yourself" She looked over at a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

Her hair was exactly like how mine was.

"Hi my name is Joy Kansane, its a pleasure to meet you all"She bowed.

She didn't sound too enthusiastic or depressed. She just sounded... bland.

"Thank you Joy, please sit next to Love over there. Love, raise your hand please"The teacher said.

I raised my hand and Joy went over and sat down in the empty chair next to me and. She looked at me for a second before she turned around and rested her head on her fists.

"Love, she looks so much like you"Setsuna whispered.

I nodded "We'll investigate later".

Sesty nodded and turned to pay attention to class.

After school, me, Setsuna, Miki, and Buki, who we met along the way,went to go investigate the new girl.

"Setsune, what are you doing here"Miki asked.

"I've decided to stay with Love and her family again"Setsuna said with a smile.

"Guys, there this new girl in class and she looks so much like me. We have to find out who she is"I said determined.

"Alright, lets go"Buki said.

The girls waited for Joy to get out of school so they can follow her home. She came out of the building, looked around, and walked away.

"This is our chance. lets go"I said as we followed close behind.

Finally, they ended up at this orphange and stopped. They saw Joy walk into the building and closed the door behind her.

"Maybe she works with the children there"Buki thought to the others.

"I don't think so Buki. I think shes an orphane herself"Miki said.

Everyone gasped.

"Could it be"I thought as we looked at each other.

We walked up to the window and looked inside, watching Joy put her things away. She looked over at the window but we hid do she wouldn't see us. We looked up again and saw that she wasn't there anymore. We gave a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here"A voice said stratling everyone.

They turned around and saw Joy with her arms crossed.

"Um...we...were...well"I started.

"We were just leaving, sorry to bother you"Miki said as she pulled everyone away.

"Pretty Cure".

They turned around and saw Tarte with Chiffon on his back.

"Tarte, Chiffon"I yelled as I ran over to hug them.

"Love"Chiffon said as she climbed into my arms.

"Tarte, what are you doing here"Setsune asked.

"I talked to Elder about the mysterious cure. He said that there must have been another Linkrun hidden in the camber"Tarte explained.

They heard screaming from where the park was. They could see everyone running away.

"Lets go check it out"Miki said as they all ran over to the park area.

"Fambi"They heard as they heard a crashing noise.

"Its a Fambi"Buki yelled.

"Well, hello. You must be Pretty Cure"A males voice said.

They turned around and saw a boy who had pale skin, blue eyes, and dark black hair. He was wearing a long sleeved black blouse and black pants with black shoes.

"Who are you"I asked.

"My name is Kenji"They boy said with a smirk.

"Who sent you"Setsune asked.

"Well, my mother of course, you've defeated her once but this time, I think she'll defeat you".

"We'll see about that"I said turning to the others "Lets transform".

"Okay".

"Change Pretty Cure"Their hair came out and they tapped their feet "Beat Up".

They transformed into their regular Pretty Cure outfits.

"The pink heart is an emblem of love. Freshly picked,Cure Peach".

"The blue heart is an emblem of hope. Freshly gathered,Cure Berry".

"The yellow heart is an emblem of prayers. Freshly harvested,Cure Pine".

"The scarlet heart is an emblem of happiness. Freshly ripened,Cure Passion".

"Let's...Pretty Cure"We all shouted.

"Quadruple Pretty Cure Kick"They yelled as they kicked the Fambi.

The Fambi knocked them away and threw water at them since it was a fountain.

We all got wet but we tried to attack the Fambi again.

"Pretty Cure, Love Sunshine"I yelled making my hands into a heart shape them shooting it at the Fambi.

It knocked it out of the way and fires more water at me, knocking me to a building

"Peach"The others yelled.

"Pretty Cure, Espoir Shower"Berry yelled.

"Pretty Cure, Healing Prayer"Pine yelled.

"Pretty Cure, Happiness Hurricane"Passion yelled.

"Fresh"They all yelled as they fired at the Fambi but the monster dodged it and fired water at them, knocking them a building as well.

"Ha, this is the famous Pretty Cure? How patheic"Kenji said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. Why do you think I don't wanna join their group"A voice said.

Everyone looked up and saw the mysterious cure.

"Another one"Kenji complained "I guess we can have more fun. Fambi, attack".

"Fambi"The monster yelled as it fired water at the cure.

She dodged each spray of water "Is that all you've got".

"These people can't even finish off a monster for their lives. If they do, its by default"The cure said mockingly.

"Hey, thats rude"Berry yelled.

"Shut up Blueberry" The cure yelled "Its time to finish this".

"Pretty Cure"She leaped into the air and put her hands in a X. Then, angel wings popped out of her back "Anger Grass Rumble" She let go of the X and set it to the monster, taking it out completely.

"We'll meet again Pretty Cure"And Kenji disappeared.

"How did she do that"I asked.

"I don't know"Setsuna responded.

They turned and saw that the cure was gone.

"Where'd she go"Buki asked.

They shrugged.

"Look, she dropped something"Miki said as she held a photo in her hand.

I took it and looked at it. It was a picture of two baby girls being held by two parents. One girl had green eyes and the other had red eyes.

"They must be twins"I thought.

Then, I looked at the parents "And they look like mom and dad".

"Something wrong Love"Buki asked.

"No, its nothing. Let's go home. I bet Mom will be suprised to see you Setsuna"I said with a smirk.

Setsuna smiled.

They walked away talking and giggling with each other.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review and Follow. Thanks!**


End file.
